Unstoppable
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Emerald Mitchell has a lot on her plate. What with being the sister of a superstar, and she also has other teenager problems. And, no one thinks that Emerald can take it. Emerald may seem shy, but that, she may seem like she's a shy, but, she wants everyone to know that Emerald Ruby Mitchell is unstoppable. Based off Chyna Anne Mcclain's song Unstoppable. RxR James/OC (Emerald
1. Emerald's Nightmare

**(Emerald's P.O.V.)**

I was just walking down the street, minding my own buisness. I was alone. I didn't have my brothers, or his friends to protect me. For some reason, I thought someone was watching me. I whirled around, my curly raven hair flying against my face. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" I called, searching left and right. "You talking about me, girl?"A voicethat sounded very familiar to me asked. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked. "Emerald, Emerald, wake up!" Another familiar voice said. I felt mysef being shaken awake. "Logan?" I asked, opening my eyes. "Emerald, its ok. What were you dreaming about?" Logan said, pushing my bangs out of my face. "Its nothing. Just the robbing." I said, lowering my voice. "Emerald, you have to stop thinking about the robbing." Logan said, shaking his head. "WEll, its hard to stop thinking about it." I said, going back to sleep.

**(Logan's P.O.V.)**

"Emerald, Emerald, wake up!" I called to my sister, who had somehow fallen asleep on the couch. "Logan?" Emerald asked, as she opened her bright emerald green eyes. "Emerald, its ok, what were you dreaming about?" I asked, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Its nothing. Just the robbing." Emerald said. She had lowered her voice, but I could still hear her. "Emerald, you can't keep thinking about the robbing." I said, shaking my head. "Well, its hard to stop thinking about it." Emerald said, her emerald green eyes fluttering shut.


	2. Emerald's Mistake

**(Emerald's P.O.V.)**

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache. Like I was going to tell Logan that. He'd probably worry more than she already does. I tried walking around, and almost fell several times. "Are you alright?" A voice asked, from the kitchen. I looked up to see James Diamond, one of Logan's best friends, and my crush staring at me with his intenst hazel eyes. "Fine. Just a slight headache." I said, shrugging. "Are you sure its a slight headache? Let me guess, you aren't going to tell your brother, are you?" James asked, a knowing smirk on his face. "I can't. He's already stressed enough. I don't even know why I bothered coming here. I should've known he was going to treat me like a little girl, I just couldn't handle being in Minnesota any longer." I said, pacing. I saw a shadow in the doorway. I looked over and saw Logan. He looked upset. Oops.

**(James' P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in the kitchen eating an apple and saw Emerald, Logan's kid sister, almost falling over. "Are you alright?" I asked, my eyes widened. "Fine. Just a headache." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Are you sure its a slight headache? Let me guess, you aren't going to tell your brother, are you?" I asked, a knowing smirk on my face. "I can't. He's already stressed enough. I dont even know why I bothered coming here. I should've konwn he was going to treat me like a little girl, I just couldn't handle being in Minnesota any longer." Emerald said, pacing. We both saw a shadow in the doorway. We looked over and saw Logan standing here. He looked upset. Oops.

**(Logan's P.O.V.)**

Is that really what you think?" I asked Emerald. "Logan, I didn't mean it like that." Emerald said, quickly. "Emerald, do you really think I treat you like a little girl?" I asked, tilting my head at her. "Well, Logan, you've done that ever since I was a little girl. An actual little girl." Emerald said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry if I want to protect you. Emerald, you've been through a lot in your life." I said, crossing my arms. "Logan, please stop. Your scaring me. Please." Emerald said, backing away from me. That broke my heart. Emerald has never been afraid of me before.

**(Emerald's P.O.V.)**

"Is that really what you think?" Logan asked me. "Logan, I didn't mean it like that." I said, quickly. "Emerald, do you really think I treat you like a little girl?" Logan asked, tilting his head at me. "Well, Logan, you've done that ever since I was a little girl. An actual little girl." I said, rolling my eyes. "WEll, I'm sorry if I watn to protect you. Emerald, you've been through a lot in your life." Logan said, crossing his arms. "Logan, please stop. Your scaring me. Please." I begged, backing away from him. He now looked sad instead of mad. He came up to me and wrapped me in a hug. Before he did, I thought he was going to hit me.


	3. Emerald's Nightmares Are Realized

**(Emerald's P.O.V.)**

I was about to snap at James...for not really any reason, I guess because I felt like it. There was a knock on the door. I went to answer it, since I was the closest to it. I opened the door, and the same person from the robbery stood in front of me. He reached a hand out to grab me, and I shrunk back. "Um, L-logan. S-someone w-we k-know a-and d-don't l-love i-is h-here." I said, grabbing for my brother. "What? Emerald, what are you talking abo-ut?" Logan asked, when he saw who was at the door. "J-James, a l-little help?" Logan stuttered slightly, his voice high and squeaky. James came jogging up to us. As soon as he saw what we were looking at, he pulled us, and by _us, _I mean, me, back into the apartment. Logan came in step beside me.

**(Logan's P.O.V.)**

Emerald was about to snap at James for no reason, when there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it, since she was closer. She opened the door, and the same person from the robbery stood in front of her. He apparently reached out a hand to grab her, and she shrunk back. "Um, L-logan. S-someone w-we k-know a-and d-don't l-love i-is h-here." Emerald said, grabbing from me. "What? Emerald, what are you talking abo-ut?" I asked, when I saw who was at the door. "J-James, a l-little help?" I stuttered slightly, my voice high and squeaky. James came jogging up to us. As soon as he saw what we were looking at, he pulled Emerald inside the apartment. I followed right after her.

**(James' P.O.V.)**

Emerald was about to snap at me for no reason, when there was a knock at the door. Since she was closer to it, Emerald went to answer it. She opened the door, and the same person from the robbery stood in front of her. He apparently reached out a hand to grab her, and Emerald shrunk back. "Um, L-logan. S-someone w-we k-know a-and d-don't l-love i-is h-her." Emerald said, grabbing for Logan. "What? Emerald, what are you talking abo-ut?" Logan asked, when he saw who was at the door. "J-James, a l-little help?" Logan stuttered slightly, his voice high and squeaky. I came jogging up to them. As sono as I saw what they were looking at, I pulled Emerald back into the apartment. Logan followed after her. Of course, I have to save the day once again.


End file.
